1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to topically-applied pharmaceutical compositions for providing analgesic and anti-inflammatory relief in humans and more specifically to compositions containing an extract of the Hop Bush plant (Dodonaea sp.). The invention also relates to a process for preparing such a therapeutic extract from the raw plant material of the Hop Bush plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Topical compositions for providing pain relief and anti-inflammatory action are known in the art, For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,879 (Adekunle, M. et al., Jan. 12, 1993) discloses a topical pain relief gel containing capsaicin, water, alcohol and a carboxypolymethylene emulsifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,491 (Moniz, H., Feb. 22, 1994) discloses a method for processing the noni (Morinda citrifolia) plant into powder for use in therapeutic compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,910 (Crandall, W. T., Oct. 1, 1996) discloses a topical anti-inflammatory composition containing bromelain, capsaicin and a penetrating agent selected from n-decylmethyl sulfoxide and lecithin organogel.